Love's Season
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Cinta itu seperti musim. Ia bisa menjadi spring, summer, autumn, bahkan sampai winter. Dan kau selalu memiliki hal manis yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Aku suka cinta dengan berbagai musim ini./"Ketika cinta datang, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya bisa diam dengan jantungmu yang berdebar keras./A HaeHyuk FF/BoysLove, Yaoi/Read it? Comment, please? Thank you :D


_**Love's Season**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**Donghae Lee, Hyukjae Lee, Super Junior**

_**Are belongs to God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Life, Friendship, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Teen**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

_**A love like a season. It can be spring, summer, autumn, till' the winter.**_

_**Like you who ever have a sweet things to make me smile and happy.**_

_**This is a happy love season for me.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**If you don't like just click back.**_

_I've__** warn **__you before__** read.**_

_And if you read it__**, Leave the feedback, please?**_

_Thank you :)_

_Happy reading and keep enjoy^^_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**A**_** HaeHyuk **_**Fanfiction**_

_**Love's Season**_

_Present by_** Umu Humairo Cho**

.

.

* * *

_Winter is cold. Everyone just stay in the house. Like you._

_You just have a time for yourself. Could it be mine if I ask?_

"Hyukkie!" seru seorang _namja_ yang ku ketahui bahwa itu Sungmin _hyung_. Memanggilnya. Lee Hyukjae. Dan dia menoleh. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari meja kantin yang ku tempati bersama teman-temanku. _Namja_ itu. _Namja introvert_ yang sangat menarik untuk ku selami kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan. Dia…benar-benar tertutup. Kecuali kepada Sungmin _hyung_, sahabatnya.

"_Wae hyung_?" balasnya malas. Aku bisa menangkap nada suara itu. Nada enggan ketika sang sahabat begitu bersemangat. Pasti ada yang membuatnya tidak ingin tahu apa yang ingin Sungmin _hyung_ katakan.

"Hyukkie~ jangan malas begituuu~ Ini 'kan hanya acara natal. Masa Hyukkie tidak mau hadir siiih? Mau yaaa?" ku lihat Sungmin _hyung_ memohon. Natal? Malas? Apa _namja_ itu tidak ingin menghadiri acara natal yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah?

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku malas. Lebih baik di rumah membaca buku atau melakukan apa saja. Daripada menghadiri acara-acara seperti itu. Aku malas," jawabnya. Nah 'kan. Dia itu benar-benar.

"Tapi Hyukkie…"

"_No. I said no thanks. So, don't ask me again to attend, right? Bye hyung! See ya after holiday^^!"_ sanggahnya cepat membuat ucapan Sungmin hyung tertahan. Kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu yang langsung murung. "Aish. Hyukkie kenapa sih selalu seperti itu?"

Ku dengar Sungmin _hyung_ bergumam. Lalu ku lihat Kyuhyun –sahabatku, datang menghampiri Sungmin _hyung_ dan mengait pinggangnya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat _namja_ kelinci itu tersenyum. Oh! Apakah yang _evil_ itu rencanakan? Ck! Ah _okay_ mereka memang berpacaran. Tapi bisa tidak sih tidak pacaran di depanku terus? Aish!

Ah sudahlah. Lee Hyukjae. _You're a cold one who make me want you to be mine._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Udara semakin dingin. Dan aku belum bisa tidur. Kenapa pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tadi siang di sekolah? Raut wajah malas nan enggan itu? Nada suara yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidakmauan. Hei, kenapa Lee Hyukjae itu begitu menarik?

Ck! Aku bisa gila!

"Arrrgghhh!" seruku. Bagaimana mungkin bisa wajah itu selalu terbayang di otakku. Oh _God_! Bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah malam ini?

_Okay_, Donghae! _Let's close your eyes. And sleep._

_Okay_! _Bye_ Lee Hyukjae.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sial! Badai salju! Bagaimana mungkin bisa aku lupa memakai jaket tebal. Aku kira cuaca hari ini cerah. Ck!

"Aish! Kenapa aku lupa bawa payung sih? Menyusahkan saja!" ucap seseorang di sampingku. Segera saja aku menoleh. Lee Hyukjae. Ah, bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar bahwa kami satu tempat berteduh. Di halte bus ini.

Ku perhatikan wajahnya. _Okay_. Manis. Sangat malah. Kenapa ya Tuhan bisa menciptakan makhluk imut seperti dia? Ah buku. Selalu saja. Tidak bisakah ia memegang sesuatu yang lain dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda berbentuk persegi (panjang) itu setiap hari? Ayolah.

"Ada apa?"

'Deg'

Sial! Aku ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya? _Shit_! Wajahnya sedatar dan sedingin itu?

"Ah, maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk…"

"Kau teman Kyuhyun 'kan?"

Hah? Kok dia tahu?

"Err…iya. Kau sahabat Sungmin _hyung_ 'kan?"

"Ya."

_God_! Singkat sekali. Ada gitu ya orang seperti dia?

"Kau…"

"Aku duluan, _bye_."

"Hei! Ini 'kan sedang badai salju! Lee Hyukjae! Aish!" teriakku. _Okay_. Dia mengabaikanku. Hei. Bagaimana mungkin bisa dia menerjang badai salju seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau dia sakit? Oh _God_. _Protect him to me_.

Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran burukku. Segera saja aku juga ikut menerjang badai salju ini. Aish! Semoga Hyukjae baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Segera saja aku berlari keluar dan mengabaikan panggilan Kyuhyun. Di bangku itu lagi. Ia duduk dengan sebuah buku di tangannya di sertai _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

Tetap manis walau terlihat _cool_. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping dia. Mengabaikan rasa gugupku, aku menyapanya. "Hei," dan tatapan itu pun teralihkan. Menghadapku. Mata teduh itu. Di kombinasi dengan wajah yang dingin dan datar. Tetap cantik juga manis.

"Hei," balasnya. Hei! Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Aku tersenyum. Percakapan apa yang ia sukai? Permulaan apa yang harus aku ucapkan?

Aish! Dia ini! Benar-benar dingin ya!

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku sontak terkejut. Ia mengajakku bicara lebih dahulu? Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. _Okay_ Donghae! Relaks.

"Ah Hyukjae-_ssi_, maaf jika mengganggumu…"

"Tidak apa-apa," balasnya sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aish. Kebiasaan.

"Eum, Hyukjae-_ssi_. Apakah kau akan datang ke acara natal sek…"

"Tidak."

_Okay_. Irit. Sedikit. Sekali balasannya. Benar-benar. Aku harus membicarakan apa sih supaya bisa menarik perhatiannya? _Okay_. Lebih baik blak-blakan membicarakan apa saja. Itu 'kan aku yang sebenarnya.

"Ku lihat, setiap hari kau suka sekali duduk sambil membaca buku di sini setiap istirahat. Tidak ke kantin seperti yang lainnya?" tanyaku padanya. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Tidak terlihat berniat menjawab pertanyaanku juga.

"Malas," jawabnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku malas berada di keramaian," lanjutnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikannya.

"Kau…menarik ya?" ucapku.

"!" ia terlihat terkejut. Hei. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tersenyum. Membuat alisnya berkerut.

"Yah, kau selalu menyendiri seperti ini. Tidak suka berbaur. Itu sih yang aku pikirkan jika melihatmu," balasku. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang ia pegang. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran bangku taman. Melipat kedua tanganku dan meletakkan di belakang kepalaku.

"Aku memang seperti ini," ucapnya setelah beberapa detik. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku lagi.

"Benarkah?" aku berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Memajukan tubuhku sedikit membuatnya mundur.

"Iya. Dan bisakah kau tidak maju-maju seperti itu?"

"Tidak,"

"Aku mau ke kelas," ucapnya lalu bangkit.

Aku menahan tangannya. "Hyukjae-_ssi_."

Ia berhenti, menoleh ke arahku seakan bertanya. "Maukah kau datang ke acara…"

Aku segera mengisyaratkannya untuk diam ketika ia ingin memotong kalimatku. "…natal sekolah bersamaku?" lanjutku. Alisnya bertaut. Mundur beberapa langkah lalu berusaha melepaskan genggamanku.

"Tidak bisa," katanya. Aku melepas genggaman tanganku.

"Baiklah. Maaf mengganggu, ya Hyukjae-_ssi_," ucapku padanya. Ia mengangguk dan membalas pelan sebelum berlalu. "Ya, dan maaf juga, Donghae-_ssi_."

Aku tersentak. Ia…tahu namaku?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Malam natal tiba. Aku berpikir apakah masih bisa untuk mengajak Hyukjae datang ke acara sekolah itu bersamaku? Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku sangat ingin pergi bersamanya? Dan masih terpikirkan olehku bagaimana mungkin dia tahu namaku? Oh ayolah. Aku butuh jawaban?

Sial! _Namja_ itu benar-benar.

Aku tersentak ketika ponselku berdering. Pesan dari Kyuhyun. Ck. Mau apa dia?

* * *

_From : EvilKyu_

_Cepatlah datang. Ada surprise untukmu, hyung!_

* * *

Kejutan? Untukku? Kejutan apa? Palingan dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku. Ck! Apa aku datang ya? Aish! Lee Hyukjaeee! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!

* * *

_When a love start over. You couldn't do anything._

_Just silent and feel the heart beats so fast._

"Aish sial! Mana sih Kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan aku dibohongi lagi olehnya?!" gerutuku. Aku sudah sampai di aula sekolah. Tetapi aku tak menemukan Kyuhyun di sana. Sembari mencari lagi, aku berjalan menuju meja hidangan. Mengambil segelas minuman dan mulai mengedarkan pandanganku.

Sampai. Pandanganku terhenti pada sosok seseorang. Lee Hyukjae. Tidak mungkin.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya. menepuk pundaknya perlahan. Ia menoleh. Dan wajahnya penuh kekesalan. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum membuat alisnya bertaut. Kemudian ia bertanya padaku. "Ada yang lucu, ya, Donghae-_ssi_?"

Satu yang selalu jadi pertanyaanku. Darimana dia tahu namaku?

Berusaha mengabaikan apa yang ada di otakku. Aku membalas pertanyaanku. "Ah tidak. Hanya saja…mengapa kau bisa berada di sini? Dan wajahmu seperti sedang…"

"Kesal!" jawabnya cepat. Aku menautkan alisku. Ia menatapku kemudian mulai ingin membuka mulutnya. "Kyuhyun membohongiku. Ck, sial! Aku kesal sekali padanya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" responku. Matanya mendelik, menatapku enggan.

Ia menarik napas kemudian menjawab. "Ia bilang Sungmin dalam bahaya. Menelponku sambil terengah. Aku pikir ia bercanda. Tetapi setelahnya aku mendengar suara Sungmin minta tolong dan ada suara yang berisik sekali. Seakan ada beberapa orang di sana. Tapi saat aku ke sini…yah beginilah. Mereka berdua –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkanku di sini. Sedangkan mereka? Yah kau pasti tahulah," ceritanya.

Hei, baru kali ini ia berbicara panjang lebar. _Amazed_. Beginikah ketika ia sedang kesal?

"Donghae-_ssi_?"

"Ah ya? Maaf. Sebenarnya kehadiranku di sini pun sama sepertimu. Tapi yah, aku mungkin lebih beruntung, haha."

Aku diam kemudian menatapnya saat merasa tidak ada respon. Ia terdiam melihatku tertawa. Aku bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Ia tersentak. Kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Maaf. A-aku mendengarkanmu bicara kok."

"Aku tahu," balasku. Hem, jadi ini kejutan untukku dari Kyuhyun? Baiklah. Terima kasih Cho.

Diam. Atmosfer di antara kami terasa berbeda. Rasanya sepi padahal suasana begitu ramai. Aku bingung harus mengajaknya mengobrol apa. Yang jelas, jantungku benar-benar berdetak cepat sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana? Ck. Sial. Tidak ada persiapan.

"Eum, Donghae-_ssi_. Aku akan pulang jadi…"

"Jangan. 'Kan sayang kau sudah jauh-jauh datang lalu pulang begitu saja," cegahku. Alisnya bertaut. Bingung memandangku.

"Mengapa kau…"

"Temani aku, Hyukkie?"

'Deg'

Aku merasa ia terkejut. Ada yang salah dengan…panggilanku?

"Kau…"

"Tetaplah di sini. Ini malam natal. Aku harap…aku memiliki malam natal yang tak terlupakan. Jadi…temani aku. Kau…mau 'kan?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Oh Tuhan. Ku mohon. Ia sudah ada di sini. Apa salahnya kau pihakkan hatinya pada keinginanku? Jika memang aku tidak bisa menyelami hidupnya, setidaknya berikan aku malam natal yang indah. Bersamanya Tuhan. Ku mohon. Sedetik pun aku mau.

"Baiklah,"

"A-apa?" yakinku.

Ia menghela napas lalu berucap lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Aku tersenyum. Menatap matanya yang begitu teduh. "Terima kasih, Hyukjae-_ssi_."

Aku merasa ia mulai bersikap santai. Menunduk kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. "Sama-sama dan…jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja seperti sebelumnya kau memanggil nama kecilku."

Alisku bertaut. "Hyukkie? Boleh ku panggil seperti itu?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ya, silahkan, Donghae-_ya_."

_Great! It's a good begin, right? Thanks God. Thanks _Kyu_. Thanks._

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Sometimes, a difficult thing is known about someone whom you love._

_But, when you were in the same place. And you ask by softly or friendly, it can be a key to get to know something about him, right?_

Bertanya tentangnya adalah tujuanku. Mengenalnya lebih dalam adalah keinginanku. Memiliki hati dan cintanya adalah…harapanku. Bolehkah Tuhan?

Mendengarnya bercerita membuat hatiku terasa nyaman. Membuat senyuman terus tertera di wajahku. Memperhatikan wajahnya membuatku berdebar. Inikah cinta? _Oh God. I'll be crazier now_.

"Apa menurutmu natal itu?" tanyaku. Ia menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat begitu imut. Kemudian berniat membalas.

"Natal itu harapan," balasnya. Aku diam. Siap mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Harapan pada Tuhan yang kemudian dititipkan kepada _santa clause_."

Aku terkekeh. Ia juga. Aku melihatnya membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Tanganku terulur berniat menghapus salju yang hinggap di kepalanya. Ia terkejut, dan menunduk setelahnya. Aku bisa melihat ia merona. Benarkah atau aku…salah lihat?

"Maaf,"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok," balasnya. Aku tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa aku jadi suka sekali tersenyum setiap melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng kemudian mengusap pipinya membuatnya –lagi-lagi tersentak.

"Maaf. Aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja," potongnya. Aku diam. Tanpa memindahkan tanganku di pipinya. Ya Tuhan. Rasa ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku menatapnya lagi. Kali ini matanya tertutup. Seolah menikmati usapan jariku di pipinya. Tuhan aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku…merasa begitu menyukainya. Bukan, mencintainya mungkin kali ini.

Aku mendekat. Terus sampai wajah kami pun seperti tak ada jarak. Sehingga aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya. Kali ini…aku benar-benar ingin berbuat gila. Semoga…Tuhan memberkatiku.

'Chu'

Bibir kami bersentuhan. Aku menciumnya. Benar. Hanya ciuman biasa. Aku merasa wajahnya menegang. Ku usap pipinya menggunakan jariku. Bermaksud membuatnya relaks pada ciumanku. Ia diam. Tak berkutik. Ku lepas ciumanku kemudian ku dekatkan lagi.

Ku tautkan lagi bibir kami. Dengan sedikit hisapan aku melakukannya. Lagi aku meng—

'Sret'

Aku terdorong. Ku tatap Hyukkie yang juga menatapku. Napasnya terengah. Mengalihkan tatapannya kemudian bergerak mundur. Berucap pelan. "Aku pulang, maaf."

Dan pergi begitu saja. Aish bodoh! Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Ck. Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya! Aarrgghhh! Donghae bodoh!

Sial!

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tadi. Aish, apakah Hyukjae akan marah? Sungguh aku hampir gila memikirkannya.

Wajah itu…memang tidak menyiratkan kekesalan atau kemarahan. Justru memerah. Aarrgghh! Aku benar-benar bingung. _Okay_, aku harus menenangkan diri. Semangat Donghae. Besok temui dia dan minta maaf.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku berjalan pelan dengan payung di tanganku. Entah apa yang aku rasakan tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk datang ke sekolah. Entah kenapa sekolah menyuruh kami datang di hari natal ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti. Seharusnya kami sudah libur 'kan? Aish. Dan oh ayolaaah. Bagaimana kalau pertemanan yang baru saja aku jalin semalam lenyap begitu saja karena kejadian itu?

Aish! Lagipula kau bodoh sekali, Lee Donghae!

Kau baru bisa mengobrol dekat dengannya semalam tapi kau sudah berani menciumnya. Itu 'kan tidak etis sekali. Ck! Kau memang benar-benar bodoh!, makiku pada diriku.

Aku mengusap frustasi wajahku. Mengacak pelan rambutku. Oh Tuhan aku hampir gila hanya karena satu orang itu. Benar-benar.

"Hei Donghae _hyung_! Kalau kau seperti itu di jalanan begini, orang-orang akan menganggapmu gila, tahu!" ucap seseorang. Segera saja aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Bingo, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

Aku menatap mereka intens. Membuat mereka berdua kebingungan."Ada apa, Hae?" tanya Sungmin _hyung_.

Aku tak menjawab, lalu menghela napas lagi. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahku menuju sekolah. Aku lihat mereka juga ikut berjalan. Hah, masa bodohlah. Aku _badmood_. Sial.

"Donghae? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Aku tidak berniat meladeni mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengajakku bicara.

"_Hyung_, seharusnya kau senang 'kan? Semalam kau berduaan dengan Hyukjae 'kan?" ucapnya. Aku diam. Masa bodoh.

Tapi sepertinya salah. Pacarnya –Sungmin _hyung_ justru ikut menimpali. "Iya, Hae. Kau mengantarkannya sampai rumah 'kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Minta nomor ponselnya pun belum," balasku akhirnya.

"Hah? Kok? Ah _hyung_ kau ini bodoh sekali sih. Sudah dikasih enak malah…"

"Kyu! Yang sopan sama Donghae. Dia 'kan lebih tua darimu," potong Sungmin _hyung_. Haha mampus kau _evil_!

Aku menghela napas melihat mereka kemudian berucap membuat mereka berdua diam. "Sudahlah. Karena kalian juga kemarin aku…aish! Pokoknya aku harus mencari Hyukjae. Aku duluan, _bye_ pasangan konyol!"

"Hei! Ikan jeleeeek!" seru Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_When you were in and you found what you're looking for, you'll smile._

_He stand up there of you. Not far, just two step to catch. And your heart beats so fast._

Aku sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dan _bingo_! Aku menemukannya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Seperti mencari seseorang. Siapakah yang ia cari?

Berusaha memberanikan diri, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sadar akan langkahku yang menuju ke arahnya. Wajahnya ia tundukkan. Ada apa Hyukkie? Apakah ini soal tadi malam?

"Hyukkie," sapaku padanya. Ia agak memundurkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang terus tertunduk. Aish jinjja. Aku bisa gilaaa!

"Hyuk…"

"S-selamat hari n-natal, D-donghae-_ya_," ucapnya terbata. Aku tersentak. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia lucu sekali.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu, selamat natal juga, Hyukkie-_ya_."

Dan kami berdua tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Your smile like a spring. Your smile light can be growed the flower in my heart._

_Could it be mine if I ask? And you do._

Liburan musim dingin berlalu. Kini memasuki awal musim semi. Musim yang sangat disukai semua orang. Sepertiku.

Selama liburan, aku tidak pernah _lost contact_ dengannya. Entahlah. Seperti seorang sahabat. Kami selalu menanyakan kabar. Walaupun aku ingin lebih dari itu tapi…begini saja aku sudah senang.

Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah lagi. Hm, aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi 'kan? Bagus. Baiklah, saatnya berangkat.

Semangat, Donghae!

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku berlari kecil memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dan retinaku menangkap siluet itu. Segera saja aku memanggilnya. "Hyukkie!"

Ia berhenti dan menoleh. Tersenyum padaku. Ya Tuhan, rasanya aku meleleh.

"Hai, Hae. Pagi :)" sapanya balik. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tidak, dia tidak sedingin yang aku kira.

Aku berjalan beriringan dengannya. Sambil mengobrol kecil membicarakan liburan kami. Bodoh. Cinta ini memang membuat semua orang yang merasakannya merasa bodoh. Miris. Itulah aku. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Hae, aku ke kelas dulu ya?" ujar Hyukkie menyadarkanku.

"Aa.._okay_. Hati-hati."

Okay. Jantung bodoh. Ku harap berhenti. _Shit_!

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Perutku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Baiklah aku lapar. Aku ingin ke kantin lalu makan. Tadi pagi aku tidak sempat sarapan karena terlalu bersemangat bertemu dengan Hyukkie. Dan oke, aku gila soal ini.

Aku segera memesan makanan. Kyuhyun yang sedang makan bersama Sungmin _hyung_ heran melihatku ada di sini mungkin. Dan benar saja. Dia bertanya padaku. "_Hyung_? Kau di sini? Terakhir kali sekolah 'kan kau menemani Hyukjae mu di bangku taman, ya 'kan?"

"_Tsk_ bawel. Aku lapar kau tahu? Memangnya aku tidak boleh makan apa?" balasku.

"Ikan 'kan makannya air, wek :p"

"Heh! _Evil_! Jangan minta dipukul ya?!"

"Haha _peace hyung_! Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak ajak Hyukjae saja ke sini? Ah bodohnya kau _hyung_!"

_Bingo_! Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak ajak Hyukkie ke sini? Aish! Kenapa _evil_ ini baru memberitahuku sih? Sial.

Segera saja aku berlari menuju taman. Nah, ternyata dia memang di sana. Aku berlari mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Hyukkie terlihat terkejut saat aku duduk, namun kemudian ia mulai terbiasa lagi.

Aku memegang tangannya. "_Kajja_," ajakku. Ia bergeming, tak mengerti maksudku. Aku tersenyum. "Ayo Hyukkie kita ke kantin."

"T-tapi, Hae…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, _kajja_!" ucapku memotong ucapannya. Kemudian menariknya ke arah kantin. Baiklah. Aku benar-benar senang kali ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang duduk, Hyukkie!" titahku. Seakan untuk menurut saja, Hyukkie pun duduk di bangku di sampingku. Ku lihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung_ di depan kami pun hanya melongo tidak percaya.

Namun tersenyum. Lalu Sungmin _hyung_ pun menyapa sahabatnya ini. "Hai Hyukkie~"

Ku lihat Hyukkie mengerjap, kemudian pura-pura memasang tampang sebal. Duduk diam tanpa menjawab sapaan Sungmin _hyung_.

Sungmin _hyung_ cemberut melihatnya. Lalu merajuk padaku. "Hae-_ya_, masa Hyukkie begitu sih padaku? Sapaanku tidak dibalas!" adunya padaku.

Kyuhyun di samping Sungmin _hyung_ hanya mengangguk-angguk. Aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa Sungmin _hyung_ malah mengadu padaku. Kemudian aku menoleh ke arah Hyukkie seakan bertanya. Hyukkie hanya mengangkat bahu kecil menjawab pertanyaanku.

Hm, aku pikir Hyukkie hanya ingin mengerjai Sungmin _hyung_. Dan aku pun juga mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Hal itu membuat Sungmin _hyung_ semakin cemberut.

Sedetik kemudian, aku merasa ada sapaan napas seseorang. Ah, Hyukkie. Ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Ssttt…aku hanya ingin mengerjai Sungmin _hyung_, kok," bisiknya. Nah benar 'kan!

Aku hanya mengangguk tidak jelas. Kemudian memakan pesananku.

"Hyukkie~ jangan marah padaku~ Waktu malam natal itu kerjaannya Kyuhyun kok bukan aku~" rajuk Sungmin _hyung_. Aku hanya menonton mereka. Lucu sekali. Ah yang penting aku kenyang dulu.

"Hyukkie~"

"Hm?"

"Ayolah jangan marah pada _hyung_, ya? Ini ide Kyuhyunnie kok~"

"Tapi _hyung_ 'kan ikut-ikutan," balasku.

Ku perhatikan Sungmin _hyung_ melirik Kyuhyun lalu menghela napas. "I-iya sih. T-tapi itu 'kan supaya Hyukkie mau datang~ Habisnya masa acara seperti itu Hyukkie tidak datang?"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku malas _hyung_. _Hyung_ tahu aku tidak suka keramaian,"

"Iya. Maafin _hyung_ ya Hyukkie yaaa? Mau 'kaaaan?"

"Hn…"

"Hyukkie!"

"Iya iya. Aish, _hyung_ ini berisik sekali sih," jawab Hyukkie. Ku lirik ia di sampingku. Hm, ternyata ia kembali terpaku pada bukunya.

Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Sambil sesekali mendengar ocehan couple di depanku itu.

"Tapi yang teriak tadi Kyuhyunnie bukan _hyung_, Hyukkie~"

"Aish iya. Siapa saja deh. Nah sekarang jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau baca, _okay_?"

"_Ne, ne_, Hyukkie~"

Diam. Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Aku? Memperhatikannya yang terpaku pada buku itu. Bolehkah aku mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi, Tuhan?

'Sret'

"Eh?" ia kaget karena aku mengambil bukunya. Kemudian berusaha untuk mengambil kembali buku itu. "Hae! Kembalikan!"

"Tidak. Sebelum…"

"Sebelum apa? Ayolah Hae aku mohon kembalikan!" balasnya cepat. Aku menggeleng sambil memberikan buku itu pada Sungmin hyung.

"Hae…" panggilnya lagi.

"Hyukkie, aku…"

"…"

"…minta maaf," lanjutku. Ia mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. "Soal malam natal itu aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya akhirnya. "…lupakan saja."

"Tapi…" aku merasa belum puas. Benarkah ia tidak marah pada kejadian itu?

"Tidak apa-apa, Hae. Kau mau aku marah padamu? Yah, anggap saja itu salam pertemanan," ucapnya yang membuatku tercengang.

Aku merangkulnya. "Begitu ya?..." Mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya dan berbisik. "…kalau begitu aku mau seperti itu lagi sekarang boleh?"

'Dak'

"Tentu saja tidak, _pabo_! Dasar! Sekarang kembalikan bukuku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau…"

"Jangan gila, Hae. Mereka semua akan salah mengartikannya!" balasnya. Aku menatap matanya. Lalu melirik ke arah KyuMin yang justru asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli," kataku.

Hyukkie menghela napas. "Tapi aku peduli, Hae."

Diam. Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu menarik tangannya. Membawanya ke taman di mana ia selalu membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ di telinganya.

Aku mendudukkannya di bangku taman itu. Memegang kedua bahunya berusaha untuk membuat tatapannya hanya tertuju padaku. Aku pikir aku sudah gila. Tapi inilah cinta.

"Hyukkie dengar. Aku…"

"Donghae…"

"…ssttt…aku mohon dengarkan aku, Hyukkie-_ya_," lanjutku meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya. Ia diam menuruti kemauanku.

Aku menghela napas, lalu menatap matanya. "Hyukkie aku menyukaimu."

'Deg'

Ia terkejut. _Bingo_.

"B-bagaimana b-bisa?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku…selalu memperhatikanmu. Dan senyummu yang membuatku gila. Walau kau tertutup, setidaknya kau terbuka pada Sungmin _hyung_. Kau selalu tersenyum padanya," kataku.

Ia mengerjap. Lalu menunduk. "Donghae, aku…"

"Satu pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau…merona malam itu?" ucapku memotong ucapannya.

Ia mendongak menatapku, lalu menunduk lagi. Dan…rona itu lagi. Mungkinkah?

"Aku malu," balasnya terdengar seperti bisikan. Aku terkekeh.

Aku memegang dagunya berusaha untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Merah. Pipinya merah sekali. "Malu? Kenapa?"

"Malu saja. Memangnya kenapa," balasnya cepat kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Hyukkie…"

"Pertama kali mendengar suara tawamu membuatku berdebar. Aku…bahkan bingung pada jantungku," ujarnya. Kemudian ia mendongak menatapku. "Aku…tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku rasa…aku menyukaimu, Donghae."

Aku tersenyum. Rasanya benar-benar gila.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Karena baru kali pertama juga aku bisa mendengar tawa tulus seseorang ketika mendengar tentangku. Yah, kecuali Sungmin _hyung_," katanya lagi.

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Aku memegang kedua pipinya kemudian mengecup keningnya. Lama aku melakukannya. Meresapi kehangatan yang entah mengapa aku terima. Detik berikutnya aku melepas ciumanku, lalu mengecup bibir merah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan teteplah tersenyum untukku. Buat bunga di hatiku tumbuh dan buat aku semakin mencintaimu,"

"Tentu, Hae. Tentu saja."

Setidaknya. Aku benar-benar merasa ini adalah musim semi terindah. Tuhan, senyumannya bagaikan musim semi. Itulah yang aku sukai. Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Sangat mencintaimu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_A moment with you make me like in summer. It's too hot 'cause everytime I'm with you, make me can't control myself to hug you._

_And would you feelings be the same as mine?_

Aku berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari. Dengan genggaman erat tanganku pada tangan seseorang. Bertanya siapa dia? Ya, tentu saja dia yang selama ini aku perhatikan. Lee Hyukjae, kekasihku. Benar, sejak tiga bulan lalu ia adalah kekasihku.

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya sambil sesekali menoleh. Tersenyum hangat membuat ia balik tersenyum membuatku meleleh.

Genggaman tanganku berubah ketika aku memutuskan untuk merangkulnya. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya membuat ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Yang tanpa sadar membuatku ingin memeluknya.

Aku memeluknya tak peduli di mana kami berada sekarang. Yang jelas, aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Selalu. Cuaca panas seperti ini justru mendukungku untuk terus memeluknya. Aneh.

Detik berikutnya kami kembali berjalan menuju sekolah. Sambil sesekali bercanda dan tertawa. Hah, Tuhan, cinta ini benar-benar gila.

Dan aku sangat mencintainya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_I like the autumn. But I don't like your tears. When I see your tears like I feel on the autumn street._

_The leaves are fall and make sad. Could you share it to me when you get hurt?_

_And I'll be with my pleasure to make you smile._

Waktu terus berjalan. Hubunganku dengan Hyukkie pu menghangat. Sekarang sudah musim gugur. Musim di mana dedaunan berjatuhan. Tapi…ada yang aneh kali ini.

Hyukkieku…terlihat sedih. Ada apa?

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan merangkulnya. Menenggelamkan kepalaku di sana. Menghirup bau khas tubuhnya. Ia tak bergeming. Seakan tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hyukkie~?" panggilku. Ia melirik ke arahku. Dan tatapan itu…matanya redup sekali. Aku mengusap rambutnya lembut, kemudian mengecupinya. Tanganku bertengger di belakang tubuhnya. Ia langsung memeluknya, dan menangis di sana.

"Hyukkie?"

"Hiks…"

Oke, ada baiknya aku membiarkan dia merasa tenang. Aku tidak boleh memaksanya. Itulah kekasih. Benar , bukan?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku berjalan di bawah guyuran dedaunan. Pikiranku melayang dan selalu tertuju padanya. Ada apa dengan Hyukkie? Apakah ia memiliki masalah? Masalah apa? Keluargakah?

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih. Karena aku sangat tidak suka. Aku benar-benar tidak suka.

"Aish! Menyebalkan!"

* * *

_To : Hyukkie_

_Hyukkie? Kau sudah tidur?_

_- Send_

* * *

Aku mengirimkan pesan itu. Menunggu balasan darinya. Entah kenapa aku sangat khawatir. Lama aku menunggu balasannya.

Sampai akhirnya sekitar setengah jam, ada pesan masuk untukku.

* * *

_From : Hyukkie_

_Hae, aku ada di depan rumahmu._

* * *

"Hah? Serius? Aish, kenapa Hyukkie tidak bilang dulu sih kalau mau ke sini?" gumamku. Setelahnya, segera saja aku turun ke lantai bawah. Membukakan pintu untuknya.

'Bruk'

"Hyukkie?"

"Hae, hiks…" panggilnya seraya menangis. Aku mengusap kepalanya menenangkan. Aku membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Memeluknya erat, mengelus punggungnya.

"Hyukkie? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan. Ia hanya mengangguk dalam pelukanku. Tetapi aku tidak yakin. Bagaimana mungkin ia baik-baik saja? Sedangkan sekarang ia tengah menangis.

"Hyukkie?" aku melepas pelukannya lalu membingkai wajahnya. Memasang raut wajah bertanya. Ia justru menunduk menghindari tatapanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hae. Hanya…"

"Jangan bohong, Hyukkie. Ku mohon? Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis," ucapku. Ia menangis lagi. Aku kalut. Ya Tuhan. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Orang tuaku ingin cerai. Dan aku…harus memilih di antara mereka berdua," ceritanya. Mataku membulat. "Aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa. Aku bingung, Hae. Selama ini mereka baik-baik saja. Memang, memang aku yang tertutup pada mereka. Tetapi kenapa seperti ini, hiks…kenapa?"

"Ssttt…" aku langsung memeluknya. Menenangkannya yang menangis lagi.

"Aku bingung, hiks. Kalau aku ikut _umma_, aku akan pindah keluar negeri. Aku tidak mau, Hae. Aku…tidak mau pisah denganmu, hiks. Tidak mau," ucapnya di pelukanku.

Aku menghela napas. Haruskah aku mengatakan pemikiran gila ini? Sebaiknya aku mengatakannya.

"Kau boleh memilihku," ujarku. Ia melepas pelukanku. Menatapku tidak mengerti.

"Tinggallah di sini bersamaku dan pilihlah aku jika kau mau," lanjutku lagi.

"Tapi Hae…"

"Aku akan meminta izin orang tuamu. Aku…sungguh-sungguh. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melamarmu jika kau mau,"

"Hae…"

"Ku mohon Hyukkie. Setidaknya itu lebih baik, bukan? Dan kapanpun nanti kau bisa mengunjungi kedua orang tuamu jika kau mau," kataku.

Hyukkie masih menangis, namun kemudian mengangguk. "Hiks…baiklah. Aku mau."

"Terimakasih,"

"Ya."

"_I love you_," ucapku.

"_Forever_," balasnya. Dan kemudian aku menciumnya. Penuh kelembutan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Aku ke sini untuk berbicara dengan kalian," ucapku pada kedua orang tua Hyukkie.

Mereka menatapku bertanya. "Sebelumnya maaf karena tidak membawa kedua orang tuaku. Karena sejujurnya mereka ada di luar negeri. Tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk…"

Aku menjeda kalimatku, lalu menggenggam tangan Hyukkie di sampingku.

"…melamar Lee Hyukjae, anak kalian untuk menjadi pendampingku," lanjutku.

Mereka terlihat kaget. Tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanya ibu Hyukkie.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku bersungguh-sungguh, nyonya."

Keduanya langsung saling menatap. Kemudian nyonya Lee berseru. "_Appa_! Aku benarkan! Hyukkie itu sudah punya pacar!"

Aku melongo, lalu menoleh kea rah Hyukkie yang juga terkejut.

"Aku tidak percaya…" ujar tuan Lee tiba-tiba.

"Sudah ku bilang walaupun Hyukkie anak yang _introvert_, buktinya dia sudah punya pacar. Malahan pacarnya sudah melamar anak kita, 'kan, _appa_!" balas nyonya Lee.

Oh Tuhan aku tambah bingung.

"Eum, nyonya dan tuan Lee jadi…"

"Ya, tentu saja kami merestui kalian, hehe. Ya 'kan _appa_?" ucap serta tanya nyonya Lee.

"Ya, tentu saja."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hyukkie sayang, maafin _umma_ sama _appa_ ya jahilin kamu dengan pura-pura mau cerai. Mau 'kan memaafkan kami?" tanya nyonya Lee pada Hyukkie. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat Hyukkie yang sepertinya kesal.

"Ish, _umma_ dan _appa_ menyebalkan. Kalian membuatku takut, tahu!"

"Iya sayang maaf yaaa?"

"Iya iya. Awas kalau diulangi lagi,"

"Tidak akan!"

"Janji deh sayang!"

"Aku pegang janji kalian!"

"Okeee Hyukkie _uri chagiiii_!"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Hm, ternyata ini hanya bohongan? Ck, dasar mereka benar-benar. Haha.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Angin musim gugur terasa dingin. Malam ini terang sekali. Banyak bintang yang muncul. Dan itulah yang membuat malam semakin indah.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Sesekali membawanya ke bibirku, mengecupnya. Melihat ke arahnya kemudian mencium keningnya. Tuhan, aku sangat senang.

"Terima kasih, Hae," ujarnya padaku.

Aku tersenyum, "Sama-sama, sayang. Tidak usah sungkan, hm?"

Ia mengangguk. Kemudian memelukku. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

Aku hanya mengelus rambutnya. Memeluknya erat. Memberikannya tempat bersandar nan hangat yang aku harap bisa membuatnya nyaman. Hm, musim gugur ini.

Musim gugur yang sejujurnya membuatku tidak menyukainya. Karena di musim ini aku melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai menangis. Tetapi…akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Tuhan terima kasih.

Cinta ini memang gila. Bagiku, cinta ini seperti musim. Awal tahu tentangnya, ia bagaika _winter_ yang begitu dingin, namun ketika aku mengenalnya lebih dekat…ia terlebih bagaikan _spring_. Senyumnya bagaikan musim semi yang tiba-tiba menumbuhkan sesuatu di hatiku. Pada bunga.

Dan ketika aku tahu ia juga menyukai, hari-hariku benar-benar seperti _summer_. Rasanya begitu panas berada bersamanya. Karena setiap saat dengannya, aku tidak menahan diri untuk memeluknya. Dan yah, air matanya seperti dedaunan di _autumn_. Tapi akhirnya, aku bisa menghapusnya.

Aku senang. Sangat senang.

"Terima kasih, Hyukkie. Kau memberikanku berbagai musim dalam cinta yang begitu indah. Terima kasih," ujarku.

"Sama-sama, Hae. Kau pun juga, aku mencintaimu," balasnya.

"Selalu dan selamanya."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**_ : Sudaaaaaaaah selesai akhirnyaaaa. _Fict_ ini gua dedikasikan untuk **Dinda Humairah** aka bang Siwon. Maaf lama ya bang. Sibuk banget gua soalnya kwkwkwk semoga suka ya bang. Kasih masukkan ya bang tentang _ff_ ini? :)

Oiya bang, coba cek _Agent_Kibum_ wkwkwk

Pokoknya semoga lu suka yak :D

Buat yang baca, kasih komen yak? Butuh banget masukkan dari kalian.

Makasiiiiih :*

Salam manis untuk yang baca, salam cinta untuk diri gua sendiri *lah?

Okelah, see yaaa :D

Sampai jumpa di _ff_ KyuMin yak? Wkwk

_**Signed,**_

_**Umu Humairo Cho**_


End file.
